Prophecy of the Force: Anakin's Legacy
by mrspadmeaskywalker
Summary: What would have happened if Master Windu had killed the chancellor before Anakin arrived?
1. Chapter 1 Part 1

**Chapter 1  
**

Anakin could hear mumbled voices as he rushed into Chancellor Palpatine's office. He had to help the chancellor if he was going to save his wife and child. _He's the only hope of saving Padme', _Anakin thought._ If Master Windu kills the chancellor, I'll lose her forever._

When Anakin finally arrived at Palpatine's office, he found Master Windu standing over the dead body of Chancellor Palpatine. He stood at the entry to the office, with a shocked look on his face.

"NO!" Anakin screamed. "You killed her! She means everything to me, and you killed her!" Mace stared at him with a confused look on his face after this odd outburst from Anakin. Realizing what he had just said, Anakin dropped to his knees in tears. He was done for. When the council found out that he and Padme' were married, and expecting a child, they would expel him from the order, or worse. He just made it onto the council, and now he was going to lose it all. And Obi-Wan, what was he going to think? He'd be so disappointed.

Mace looked at Anakin with a slightly knowing look on his face. There was only one person he could have been talking about. The senator from Naboo. But what did '_you killed her_' have to do with Senator Amidala? Mace walked over to Anakin and bent down so they were face to face.

"What do you mean, "I killed her?' Anakin?" Mace was staring eye to eye with him, but it was as if he was staring into a black hole. When Anakin finally snapped out of the trance he was in, he was startled by Master Windu. He hated moments like this. Master Windu never trusted him, always doubted him. Of all the people to tell about Padme', he was the last person who should have found out.

There was nothing he could do about it now. As Master Windu stared into Anakin's eyes, he came to realize that there was more going on between the two of them than either had let on. Much more.

"Anakin, who is she? Are you talking about Senator Amidala?" Knowing that he couldn't get away with lying to him, Anakin nodded his head. Tears continued to roll down his cheeks as he sat with his back to the desk. He still couldn't believe that he had told Master Windu. He wondered what was going to happen to him, and Padme', what was going to happen to her? He was so terrified of losing her.

In what seemed to be a moment of compassion, Mace sat down across from Anakin, as if to console him. But instead, an interrogation followed.

"What makes you think I killed her?" He asked. Anakin just stared at him in silence, not wanting to tell him anything, but realizing that he would have to confess all, right then and there. There was no way out of it, especially with Master Windu.

"There's something you're not telling me about the senator. I need to know why you're so upset." Anakin finally let his emotions take full control of him, and he sprang up and started pacing the room. _I can't do it. I can't betray her._ He thought. _I could…no! That would only have worse consequences. I could say that he was killed by the Chancellor, and that I killed the Chancellor. No I'd never get away with it._

Mace intently watched him pace the room until he stood at the opening where the window once was. He could sense something in Anakin, the same emotions that Anakin had when he slaughtered the sandpeople back on Tatooine. He knew that Anakin would rather kill him than tell him what was going on. He carefully approached Anakin.

"Anakin, your lightsaber please," he demanded. Anakin, pausing for a moment, finally handed it over and turned to Mace with an ashamed look on his face. Master Windu knew what he was thinking. "Now, young Skywalker, you will take a seat and explain yourself."

Anakin took a seat as Master Windu had commanded. Mace sat down across from him and glared at him, waiting for Anakin to start talking. Anakin glanced at him for a moment, then moved his eyes to the table in front of him. He started dissecting the various patterns in the wood while he gathered his thoughts. He took a deep breath and finally spoke

"Senator Amidala," he started. "Padmé, is my wife. We're married, and she's pregnant." Mace's eyes widened as Anakin revealed this to him. He knew that the two were close, but it never crossed his mind that they were married.

"I had a vision of her dying in childbirth. It was the same type of vision I had of my mother. And look what happened to her." By this time, Anakin was in tears again. "The Chancellor said there was a way to save her. I know he's evil, but I needed him!" Anakin screamed. "He was the only way to save her, and now she's going to die! And it's all your fault!"

Anakin was furious by now. _What right does he have! He shouldn't have killed him._ The more Anakin thought about it, the angrier he got. Mace could feel his anger and backed away. He always thought that the boy was dangerous, and now he was right. Anakin needed to be subdued, or he might do something that could get him killed. But how? The Jedi that had come with him to arrest the Chancellor had been killed, and there was no way of getting any help.

Anakin's anger started to subside. "I can't live without her. She's everything to me," Anakin finally said. Mace almost felt sorry for the boy. He knew that Anakin had problems with letting go of attachment, due to his age when he entered the order. He also knew that this meant the end of Anakin's Jedi years. He would be expelled from the order. But he's supposed to be the Chosen One. Anakin was supposed to bring balance to the Force. But hadn't that already happened, when he himself killed the Sith Lord that they had been searching for?

His fate would be decided later. For now, the Jedi had worse problems on their hands, like tracking down the rest of the Separatists, ending the war, and putting the Galactic Senate back in order.

"Your fate will be decided later. But for now, we need to concentrate on ending this war, and we need your help." Mace was not content with needing Anakin, for anything. If it were up to him, he'd be expelled immediately.

Fortunately for Anakin, it wasn't up to Mace. He knew that there were consequences for his actions, and he was prepared to face them, but not now. He needed to make sure Padmé was safe.

"Anakin, let's go. We have work to do." Mace was standing at the entrance to the office waiting for Anakin to follow him. Anakin finally joined Mace at the door. As they left the chancellor's Senatorial suite, Anakin looked in dismay at the bodies of the fallen Jedi, Agen Kolar, Saesee Tin, and Kit Fisto. It was finally sinking in that Palpatine was evil, and that Mace had done the right thing. But he still couldn't help thinking about what was going to happen to Padmé.


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2

When Mace and Anakin arrived at the Jedi Temple, there was a message waiting for them from Yoda. Mace then delivered the news about Chancellor Palpatine.

"Sure are you, about the Chancellor's identity?"

"Young Skywalker came to expose the Chancellor's true identity not an hour ago. Several of the Jedi and I went to arrest him, but he was ready for us." Master Windu then told Yoda about what had transpired with Anakin.

Yoda looked rather disappointed when Mace had finished. "Hmm. Discuss this at a later time, we will."

"I will contact the surviving Jedi to return. I suggest we wait to inform Master Kenobi."

"Agree, I do." With that, the holoimage of Yoda disappeared.

Anakin was waiting outside the door when Mace exited the room where he had been conversing with Master Yoda.

"Anakin, for your own safety, I'm taking you to the infirmary. Now let's go." Anakin followed Mace, with his head lowered. He was so ashamed of what he had wanted to do, what he would have done. But more than that, he was ashamed of what he still might do.

When Mace and Anakin arrived at the medical facilities, the physicians were already waiting for them. Before Mace had escorted Anakin there, he had contacted them and told them to expect their arrival. Half a dozen droids, doctors, and nurses were standing in a circle, one with a syringe filled with a very strong sedative. They knew they would need a lot of this to keep Anakin subdued, at least until the Jedi Council was ready for him.

Knowing that nothing he could do now would help his situation, he went along with the plan and let the medical staff inject him with the sedative. He could immediately feel the effect of it and before he knew it, he was on a bed in a deep sleep.

"Thank you for your help. If there are any changes, please contact me immediately. And make sure you have someone watching over him very closely. He could potentially be very dangerous." Mace then departed and returned to the Council Chambers. A few of the Masters that were still on Corusant were there waiting for him. Holoimages of Masters Yoda, Ki-Adi-Mundi, and Plo Koon were present as well.

"What are we to do know, Master Yoda?" Asked Ki-Adi. "Now that the Chancellor is dead, how would you like to proceed with the Senate? Are we to give them the truth about the Sith Lord?"

"Hard to decide, what to do. Come out, the truth may, whether wanted or not, it is," answered Yoda.

Mace then brought up the subject of Anakin and what they were to do regarding the situation with him. He knew that with what Anakin had admitted to him in Palpatine's office, his days as a Jedi were numbered.

"Hmm, meditate on this, I will. Young Skywalker's fate, later it will be decided. Now, concentrate we must, intact, the Senate, we must keep."

With Anakin safely and securely subdued, the small group left in the Council chambers knew that they had to contact Obi-Wan and inform him of the night's events. With much reluctance, Master Windu finally contacted Obi-Wan.

"Oh my word. Are you sure of this? The Chancellor, our Chancellor, was the Sith Lord? What about Anakin? What has happened to him? Is he...alright?"

"Yes, Anakin is alive and safe. He's currently in the medical chambers, but we had to sedate him. We have to decide what to do with him when you return."

When Mace told Master Kenobi what Anakin had confessed, Obi-Wan was oddly not very stunned. He had always known that they were close, and it didn't completely surprise him. He was very disappointed to hear this though.

"Alright, I'll get back to Corusant as soon as possible. Please take care of Anakin...I'd hate for anything to happen to him."

"You have my word." With that, the transmission ended. Master Yoda's holoimage was still projecting in the Council chambers when Master Windu returned from his conference with Master Kenobi.

"I think it would be wise to wait until Master Kenobi returns to discuss any of this with Senator Amidala. She would take it better if it came from a friend."

"I agree. With his return, decide we will, on young Skywalker's fate, and as well, on the senator's." Though small in stature, and very old, Master Yoda, Grand Master of the Jedi Order, was very wise in the ways of not only the Jedi, but also in other matters. His centuries of experience taught him how to deal with these things in the best way possible.

~~  
Anakin finally awoke, after being out for quite some time. It took a few minutes for him to realize where he was and what had happened, and when he did, he started crying again. He hid it as best he could from the guards and doctors. He knew that this would be the end of his Jedi days and possibly the end of Padmé's career as well.

"Could I ask a favor of you?" Anakin was directing his question to a nurse standing close by. "I'd like to send a message to someone."

"I'll have to run it by Master Windu first." Seeing the look of disappointment on Anakin's face, the nurse changed her mind. "Well, just this once, but if Master Windu knew I did this, I'd be in big trouble."

"Thank you...so much." With that, Anakin was handed a pad and he sent a message to his beloved Padmé. He told her what had happened with the Chancellor, and with Master Windu, and warned her not to divulge any of this to anyone. He knew that someone on the Council would be speaking with her soon, so she had to act as if he had not said anything to her.

_The next few days_, he thought to himself, _are going to be the hardest thing in the galaxy to endure._

The next day, Anakin was still awake from the past night thinking of what to do when his most trusted friend arrived. He sat up and looked at Obi-Wan, and saw the disappointment in his friend's eyes. He knew that Master Kenobi had been called back to deal with him.

"Anakin, you are my friend, and I love you like a brother. I…I just don't know what to say." He paused for a few moments before starting again. "What you have done, you'll be expelled. How could you let something like this happen? You knew the consequences of this and you still went ahead and disobeyed the rules anyways!" By this time, Obi-Wan was furious. He still couldn't believe that his former apprentice, not to mention the most powerful Jedi he had ever known, would do something like this.

"Please, stop. Do think I'm stupid? I knew what I was getting myself into. But I didn't care. I love her. She is more important to me than anything else in the galaxy!" At that moment, Master Yoda came in to the center to discuss Anakin's deeds.

"Disappointed in you, I am." But he was not talking to Anakin. He looked up at Master Kenobi with a glaring stare. "A relationship between them, you knew of, but inform me, you did not." Obi-Wan was stunned at what Master Yoda had just said. "Feeling better, are you, young Skywalker?" Anakin, still surprised at Yoda's outburst at his former master, nodded an approval at Yoda's inquiry. "Then to the Council chambers, we will go."


	3. Chapter 1 Part 3

**Chapter 1 Part 3**

When the three Jedi arrived at the chambers, all of the surviving Council members were already seated. Yoda and Obi-Wan took their seats while Anakin took his place in the center of the circle. A few moments later, the council doors opened and Senator Amidala was being escorted in.

"Into the center, with young Skywalker, please." Padmé joined her husband and looked at him with a saddened expression. She knew things in the chamber that day would not go well.

Master Windu was the first to speak up. "Senator, do you admit to being married to Anakin Skywalker?"

"Yes, I do." Feeling ashamed, her voice started to trail at the end, but she regained her composure, realizing that she had to speak up for herself. "Yes, we are married. I know your rules, your code, but I did what I thought was right, because we're in love. I don't care what you threaten us with, because it won't matter. I'm pregnant, and this child is more important to us than anything else." Anakin was shocked at his wife's outburst. She was always the one who wanted to keep things secret, to protect them. He looked at her with awe and realized that no matter what happened here, today, they would be okay.

"Senator, unnecessary your outburst was. Calm, you must be, before made, our decision will be." Spoke Yoda. He didn't show it, but he was just as surprised at this outburst as Anakin was. "Your fate, we will not decide. But this development, complicated it is. Affected you will be, when young Skywalker's fate, we decide."

"I meant no disrespect to you or your council, Master Yoda. I apologize, but not for what I said, but how I said it. I beg of you, don't do this. You know that he's the most powerful Jedi you have. I know we broke the rules, but it's just as much my responsibility as it is his." By this time, Padmé had gotten angry again, and suddenly felt a sharp pain in her belly. She doubled over in pain, but before she hit the floor, Anakin had caught her. Without asking leave of the council, he ran out of the chamber and rushed her to the medical facility.

"We must decide what to do. The longer we wait, the more complicated things will become." Mace was upset at the council's inaction on the matter so far. "We will let Anakin take her down to the medics, but while he is there, we must decide this now."

"But Padmé could be in danger. I'd like to make sure she is alright before we decide to change their lives more than it already is being changed. If we make this decision now, and something happens to Padmé, Anakin would never forgive us. We can't afford to lose him after all that we have already lost." Obi-Wan seemed to be the only voice of reason in the chamber that day. He knew what had happened, and what was still at stake, but he also knew Anakin better than anyone else there and was well aware of what his former padawan could do.

"Agree with Master Kenobi, I do." Despite his harsh outburst at Obi-Wan earlier that day, he knew Kenobi was right. They couldn't afford to be hasty in this decision.

By the time that Masters Yoda, Windu, and Kenobi had reached the medical facility, Padmé and Anakin were already in the birthing room. They could hear her screams as she was in labor. One of the medical droids approached them.

"How is she doing? Is everything alright?" Obi-Wan was very concerned, and regardless of who was in his presence, he showed it.

"The senator has gone into premature labor, but the babies will be fine. Miss Padmé has a hard labor coming, but she will be alright. Our medics are with her right now. If you will take seat sirs, we will let you know when it is time to see them." Obi-Wan hated how these droids operated without emotion, despite the current situation.

The droid was on its way back to the birthing room when Master Windu spoke up. "You said babies. You mean to say that she is carrying more than one child?"

"Yes sir, she is carrying twins. I will speak with you later, I am needed inside." With that, the droid disappeared into the room.

Anakin sat next to his wife holding her hand. He could feel her pain through the force. He couldn't bear the fact that she was in so much agony and he couldn't do anything about it. The medical droid that had been out with the other Jedi had just come back in. It was time. Another droid was positioned at the end of table where Padmé lay, waiting to deliver her children. All Anakin could think of was his nightmares. He knew that Master Windu had done the right thing in eliminating the Sith, but how was he supposed to help her. He jolted back out of his thoughts when Padmé let out another deafening scream. He put his hand on her forehead and stared at her. All he could do now was wait. Suddenly, he heard another sound, but it didn't come from her. It was a cry, a babies cry. He smiled at his beautiful bride. He was a father.

"We have a child." He gathered his son in his arms. "He's beautiful. What should we call him?" Anakin bent down to show Padmé her new child. She had never seen anything so amazing in her life.

"Luke. Let's call him Luke." Just then, she let out another piercing scream. Anakin was confused. The medics had not told them that they were expecting twins. A few moments later, he heard that beautiful sound again. It was another child, this one, a daughter. Padmé saw her other child and smiled. "Oh Anakin, she's so beautiful. Can we call her Leia?"

"Luke and Leia. We're parents. I never thought I could be so happy." All of the pain and anguish and worrying that he had felt in the Jedi Council Chambers had vanished. He no longer worried what would happen to him. He didn't care. Padmé was alive and safe, and he had two beautiful children with her. Nothing could change that now, no matter what the council did.

"Is she alright?" Anakin asked one of the medical droids. He was worried that the stress of the last few days events and her hard labor would affect her health.

"All her medical tests show that she is perfectly healthy. Your children's tests also show the same results. If you'll not be needing anything else, I will go and inform the Jedi that are waiting outside." Anakin suddenly realized that they were sitting outside of the small room that he and Padmé had been in. He was so focused on her during her labor that he couldn't sense them through the force. He got up from his seat, still holding his son, bent down to kiss his wife's forehead, then left the small birthing room. The medical droid followed close behind to update the Jedi masters of the events that had taken place in the last few hours.

Master Kenobi, who had been sitting in his chair with his head in his hands, sensed Anakin, along with another presence. He stood up to see his friend carrying a baby. Anakin's baby. "You're a father. I can't believe it. What's his name?" Obi-Wan was curious about it. He knew he should still be mad at Anakin, but just couldn't find it in himself to be mad. He could sense Master Windu's feelings about this, but ignored them for the time being.

"His name is Luke. Leia is still in with Padmé." Anakin looked at his friend, and only saw happiness. He turned and saw Master Yoda and Master Windu. His facial expression dropped when he realized that they were very displeased with him. "I know I broke the laws of the Jedi code. I know you're disappointed in me. I know I'll probably be kicked out of the Jedi Order. As of now, I officially don't care anymore. If you want to kick me out, then so be it." At that, he turned around and went back in to be with his wife and daughter.


	4. Chapter 1 Part 4

**A/N: Sorry this part is short. It's the end of Chapter 1, but it ends with a bang. Thanks to everyone who has posted so far. Your words of encouragement help me write more.**

A few days later, Anakin and Padmé were back in her apartment in 500 Republica with their two children. R2-D2 and C-3PO had been constantly working alongside the senator's handmaidens to get the apartment ready for the children. By this time, most everyone in Corusant and all the way from the inner core to the outer rim territories had heard about the Chancellor's death and true identity, and also about Anakin and Padmé.

Padmé was already working on transitioning everything from their apartment on Corusant to the lake house in Naboo. They were set to leave at the end of the week.

"Have you heard anything from the Jedi Council yet?" Since her children's births and Anakin's speech to the Jedi Masters, the High Council had locked themselves in the High Chamber. They had been there for three days, and no one had heard anything from them.

"No, not yet. I'm worried though. I know what I told them, but I'm not ready to leave the Jedi Order. I don't see why I can't be a Jedi and still have a family." Just as he finished speaking, Threepio came into the room.

"Master Anakin, Master Kenobi is here." He knew what had happened, but as usual, seemed totally oblivious to it.

Anakin walked to the entryway of the apartment and bowed before his former master. Obi-Wan's arrival could only mean one thing. His fate as a Jedi had been decided.

"Anakin, it's good to see you." He wasn't looking forward to giving him the news from the Jedi Council. "How is Padmé, and the children?"

"You can stop making pleasantries master. I know why you're here." He escorted Master Kenobi into the main sitting room. Everything was being packed up and the place was in shambles. Padmé came out of the bedroom and saw the two men sitting on the couch, just staring at each other. At first, she wanted to leave the two of them to discuss, but instead came and sat next to her husband. He would need her support.

"Where do I start?" He paused for a few moments after this, trying to figure out how to tell Anakin about the meeting. "As you know, the war isn't over. We still have to deal with the Separatists, but unfortunately, we do not know where they are. It's not going to be very difficult, since they are now leaderless." Anakin already knew all of this, and was wondering why Obi-Wan was telling him this. He could sense a lot of tension in his former master, but didn't say anything. "We had a hard time deciding what to do about you. Master Windu was dead set on kicking you out. He almost got his way. Master Yoda was very quiet throughout the entire meeting, and didn't speak up until just today. He started talking about when he first met you."

Anakin could remember some of the things Master Yoda had said about him when he first went to get tested. _'Clouded, this boy's future is.'_ He wondered what Master Yoda was talking about when the council had their meeting.

"He spoke of how your future was clouded, and that you had much fear in you. Today, he said that although you still have much fear, your future isn't as clouded anymore. We then realized why that was. You were debating joining the dark side, in order to save Padmé." He looked at her, and she realized what Anakin was talking about when he said he had found a way to save her.

Anakin lowered his head, realizing that Obi-Wan was right. Only now did he realize that if he had joined the dark side, he might not have been able to save her. His visions of her dying were because he was destined to join the dark side, but Master Windu had prevented that. He owed a lot to him.

"So what is going to become of me, master?" He wanted to know, but at the same time, didn't. He knew whatever the decision would be, it would change his life.

"You have to understand, your situation is unique. You are the most powerful Jedi any of us has ever known. But you broke the rules. This was a very hard decision for us to make." Obi-Wan paused briefly. "It is the decision of the council that you are to be suspended." Obi-Wan knew that this decision was better than expulsion, but it still pained him to say it. "Your rights and privileges in the Jedi Temple have been revoked.


	5. Chapter 2 Part 1

**A/N: So here's the first part of chapter 2. Thanks so much for the reviews so far. I won't be posting again until after Christmas, but I will be continuing on writing over the holiday weekend. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

Anakin felt like he couldn't breathe. He should have felt relieved that he was only suspended, not expelled. He hadn't had a life outside of the Jedi in over a decade. He turned and looked at Padme' and realized that he was going to be there, to raise their children. Suddenly, it didn't seem all bad.

Padme' was glad that her husband hadn't been expelled, but she was still worried about his future as a Jedi. She knew Anakin loved her, and their children, but he loved being a Jedi as well. "Master Kenobi, how long will his suspension last?"

"Anakin is to spend the next year as a civilian. The council is going to continue to deliberate on his future as a Jedi. When the year is up, we will contact you with our decision." Obi-Wan hoped that the council would rule in Anakin's favor. He didn't want to lose another friend.

Anakin realized that while the council was deliberating his fate, the fate of millions across the galaxy was in limbo. If they couldn't officially end the war, fighting would continue, for no reason. "Master, what about the Separatists? You'll need my help in tracking all of them down."

"I brought that up during our session, but there are members of the council that don't trust you. They feel that you may be detrimental to the mission. I argued, but the majority agreed. I wish I could give you better news."

"I understand Master." While Anakin was dismayed by the idea of not being there to help Obi-Wan, he knew that pushing the matter was not going to help matters. He would accept the suspension without argument.

"Master Kenobi, what happens if the council doesn't rule in his favor?" It seemed that Padme' was more upset about the suspension than her husband.

"I can't answer that question right now. I do hope that cooler heads will prevail, and that we can come up with a better solution. I can't imagine never having Anakin at my side again."

"Since my privileges and rights have been revoked, does that mean my lightsaber as well?" Anakin's lightsaber still hadn't been returned since that night when Master Windu had taken it. He couldn't imagine not having his lightsaber anymore. He already felt like he was missing another part of his body.

"We haven't made a decision yet, but I will speak with Master Yoda, and you will have our decision before the end of the week." Despite everything that happened, Obi-Wan didn't think it would be right to take away Anakin's lightsaber. He knew that the senator and their children would still need protection.

"I know you must have a lot to do before you depart, so I will take my leave." He bowed to Padmé and walked with Anakin to the turbolift. They stood there for a moment before Obi-Wan spoke.

"Anakin, I'm not sure how to word this right, but I'll do my best." He paused for a moment to gather his thoughts, the spoke again. "When Master Windu contacted me and told me about you and Padmé, I felt betrayed. I couldn't believe that you would do something to jeopardize your Jedi future. But now I know and I saw you with your son the other day, and that anger disappeared. I…I just wanted to tell you…congratulations. I do hope that this all turns out in your favor."

Anakin looked at his former master and realized that, no matter what the council decided, Obi-Wan was on his side. That mattered more to him than he realized. "Thank you, Master Kenobi." With that, Obi-Wan left.

Anakin turned around and saw his wife sitting on the couch, just staring at him. He knew that they would be having a talk about what he had almost done. He walked to her and sat down.

"Anakin, you know I love you." She placed her hand on his cheek, to comfort him. She wasn't sure how to react to what Obi-Wan had said earlier. She still couldn't believe that Anakin would ever turn to the dark side, despite that he had confirmed it. "I just can't believe that you would ever do something like that! Not ever!"

"I'm so sorry, Padme'." Anakin was staring at for the floor trying to justify, to himself more than Padmé, what he would have done. "I know I wasn't thinking clearly then, but I was terrified of losing you that I would have done _anything_ to save you!" Anakin had started crying again. "I realize now, that if I had turned, I would have lost you forever."

Padmé was still having a hard time figuring out what to say to her husband. She felt sorry for him, but at the same time was still mad at him. "Oh, Ani, I honestly don't know what to say." She paused, when C-3PO came into the room.

"Mistress Padmé, Queen Apailana has sent a message. She would like to confer with you as soon as possible." Padmé kissed her husband and left to contact the Queen.

Anakin sat for a moment to think. He knew Padmé was hurt and upset, and he may never be a Jedi again. He tried to calm himself when he heard a cry. He could sense that it was Leia, and he went into the twins' room to check on her. He bent over and picked up his daughter. She instantly stopped crying and looked up at her father with big brown eyes. Anakin held her and stared back at her for what seemed like hours.

Padmé walked into the room and saw Anakin holding their daughter. He was smiling. She had never seen her husband so happy. She walked over to her son, who was still sleeping, and stroked his beautiful face. He looked so much like Anakin. She turned to her husband, and realized that, despite what he planned on doing, she couldn't find it in herself to be angry with him anymore. They were alive, with two beautiful, healthy children, and he was going to be there for her, and them.

"What did the Queen want?" Anakin had heard her walk into the room, but still couldn't pull his eyes away from Leia.

"I spoke with her earlier about the house in the lake country. She wanted to let me know that everything is set up. I also gave her my resignation as senator. She argued with me, but I simply told her that I'm a mother now, and that my family is my first priority."

"Our family has always been my first priority." Padmé looked up at her husband with adoring eyes, and kissed him again. She knew they would be alright.


	6. Chapter 2 Part 2

**A/N: So it's been over a week since I added anything, so I'm posting the rest of Chapter 2. I hope you all enjoy!**

Obi-Wan left 500 Republica to head back to the Jedi Temple. He wanted to speak with Yoda right away. When he arrived he was immediately greeted by Master Windu.

"Master Kenobi, you are needed in the council chambers right away. We have a few more things to sort out." Obi-Wan could sense that something wasn't right, but Master Windu's guard was strong, so he couldn't get a clear read of what was off. He followed Master Windu through the temple to the council chamber. Both men were in complete silence the entire time.

What was still left of the council had already gathered when the two men arrived. They took their seats, and Master Windu started what was likely to be a long debate about Anakin Skywalker.

"We have gone over this before. The boy is dangerous. Too dangerous to keep his lightsaber. Who knows what could happen if we let him keep it."

"Anakin's not going to be a threat. He has a family to think about now. If anything, Padmé and the children will still need protection, especially from what's left of the Separatist Council. But that won't go very well if he doesn't have his lightsaber." Obi-Wan knew it would be like this. He and Master Windu were on opposite sides of the Anakin debate, like always.

"A good point, Master Kenobi has. But troubled, I am, to young Skywalker and his family, too attached, you are."

"I admit, I am attached to them, but it doesn't change anything. They will still need protection, and I think it could also help Anakin redeem himself. If he's responsible with it, which I'm sure he will be, then it may sway some decisions about his future."

"Hmm…a lot of thought, given this, you have. Master Windu, anything to say, have you?"

"I still stand by my earlier statement. Anakin Skywalker is too dangerous to possess a lightsaber." Master Windu knew that he was eventually going to lose this battle, but he was still going to do everything in his power to make sure young Skywalker would never be a Jedi again.

"Now, on this matter, vote, we will." The eight remaining Jedi submitted their anonymous votes.

"An impasse, we are at," stated Master Yoda when the votes were tallied. "At a later date, discuss this, perhaps?" Yoda knew that the vote was not going to change, unless someone could come in and persuade them to one side or the other.

"We can't wait too long, Master Yoda. Anakin is leaving within a week." Obi-Wan had promised Anakin that he would get a decision before they left for Naboo. He hoped he could keep that promise.

"Time it is, to bring before us, young Skywalker. To redeem himself, a chance we will give. Master Kenobi, inform him, you will. In two days, meet again, this council will." With that, the council departed. All except Masters Yoda, Kenobi, and Windu.

Yoda could sense the tension between the two men. If they were going to finally end this destructive war, he would need to convince the two men to put aside their differences and make a decision regarding young Skywalker. That was going to be easier said than done.

"Master Yoda, what are we to do about the Separatists, once we find them?" While Obi-Wan did want things with Anakin resolved, he knew there was still fighting going on. He wondered how long it would be before peace would be possible. He missed the simple days of border disputes and foiling assassination attempts.

"Later, discuss the Separatists, we will. Resolve your differences, you must, before any further, can we go." Yoda wanted things with the young Jedi to be decided now, so they could focus on establishing peace again.

"Master Yoda, no disrespect, but this is not something we can change instantly. We are on opposite side of this." Master Windu was not pleased that the council had sided with Obi-Wan when he suggested a suspension instead. None of them were there that night. They didn't understand what could have happened. Mace was sure that young Skywalker would be putting himself, and countless others, in danger if he were to keep his lightsaber. "You don't quite get it. You didn't know what he was like that night. The anger I felt in him was immense. I was sure he was thinking of killing me."

"Then maybe you should see him now. Anakin is much different than he was before I left for Utapau. There is a sense of peace in him that has never been there before." Obi-Wan was positive that if Master Windu saw and sensed the change, he might change his mind.

"Agree, I do. Visit the family, we will. Master Kenobi, our immediate arrival, inform him, you will."

Anakin was in the bedroom packing when C-3PO came in.

"Master Ani, pardon my intrusion, but R2 has received a message from Master Kenobi." He paused, waiting for his master's permission to continue.

"What's the message, Threepio?"

"You are about to receive a visit from him along with Master Yoda and Master Windu. He also sends his apology for not giving you more notice."

"Thank you, Threepio. Please inform Padmé." The droid exited the room, leaving Anakin alone to his thoughts. _What am I going to say to Master Windu? I need to apologize, but how can I offer penance for that?_ He sat on the bed, with his head lowered in his hands, thinking of things to say. A few minutes later, Padmé walked in and sat down beside her husband.

"Ani, no matter what happens, I'm here for you, and I always will be." Anakin kissed his wife passionately.

"I love you, Padmé." Just then, C-3PO entered the room again.

"The Jedi Masters are here to see you."

"Thank you, Threepio." Anakin stood up, took his wife's hand, and they walked out to greet the Jedi.

Anakin and Padmé stood in front of the Jedi Masters and bowed before them.

"Shall we take a seat?" Anakin offered. The group sat down, silent for several moments before Padmé spoke up.

"Can I offer you gentlemen some refreshments?" She had to break the silence somehow, and that was the first thing to come to mind. She felt silly saying it now.

"No, thank you. I would, however, appreciate it if you could give us a moment with Anakin. We have Jedi business to discuss." Master Windu didn't want her there. He couldn't understand how Padmé could forgive him.

"No offence, Master Windu, but I'm staying." Padmé was going to stand her ground. She knew her husband would back her up.

"Master Windu, calm yourself." Yoda could feel Mace's anger at the situation. He would need to be careful. "Senator, your children, may I see?" Anakin suddenly realized why the council hadn't completely expelled him. They knew his children were not only likely to be force sensitive, but possibly stronger than him.

"Of course, Master Yoda. But I'm not a senator anymore. I'm just Padmé now." She looked at her husband and smiled, then let Master Yoda into her children's bedroom. Both were fast asleep. Yoda stepped in-between their beds and closed his eyes to meditate.

"Strong in the Force, they are. Hmm…bright futures they have. Powerful Jedi, they could become."

"So you mean to take my children, then? That's why you've come." Padmé had come to the same realization that Anakin had just moments ago.

"Decided that, we will not. More curious, to your reaction, I was. You, and young Skywalker, an important decision, you must make. But later, discussed, this will be,"

"You're going to make him choose between being a Jedi, which would mean leaving us behind, or allow you to take our children!" Padmé was upset that it had come to this. Yoda now realized that she was much smarter than he had ever given her credit for.

"A possibility, that may be. To decide, a year, we have given him. A long time, that is. Perhaps change, the future may."

Meanwhile, the three men still sat in silence. Anakin knew he was going to have to say something soon.

"Master Windu, I owe you an apology. I don't know what else I could possibly say or do that could express how deeply sorry I am, and how much I owe to you. If you hadn't killed the chancellor, and I had turned, I would have lost Padmé…"

Mace interrupted. "You can apologize all you want, but it doesn't justify anything you've done. You broke the Jedi Code, when you married the Senator. You became attached. This never would have happened! You'd be the most powerful Jedi any of us has ever known, and you would have killed the Sith Lord! And as angry as I am with you, I'm more…disappointed than anything. I wanted you to prove me wrong!" Neither Obi-Wan nor Anakin expected that from Master Windu.

"I'm sorry I've let you down, Master Windu. I want the opportunity to make it up to you, and the rest of the Jedi Order, but more than anything, to make it up to myself." Mace could feel Anakin's remorse. All of the anger and tension and whirlwind of emotions emanating from him in the past few days was gone. Obi-Wan was right. There was a sense of peace in Anakin. But Master Windu could still sense the boy's fear.

Padmé and Yoda left the twins' room to join the other men, who were once again sitting in silence.

"Young Skywalker, in two days, join us in chambers, you will. To explain your actions, a chance, we offer."

Anakin bowed. "Thank you, Master Yoda. I will redeem myself to all of you. I promise." Anakin turned to his wife when he said the last part.

"Then leave you, we will. In two days, see you again, we will." He turned to look up at Padmé. "Seeing your children, a privilege, it was." With that, the Masters departed.

"Ani, I think we need to talk again." Padmé had a very serious look on her face. Anakin knew this would have something to do with Yoda's visit to their twins.

"What did Master Yoda say about Luke and Leia?" He knew Yoda would sense the Force in them, just as he had. He knew they were strong, but wondered what Yoda thought.

"He said they had bright futures and they could be great Jedi one day." She lowered her head. She didn't know how Anakin would react to the next part. "He said that you and I would have a choice to make when your suspension ends." She stared into her husband's eyes, waiting for him to say something, but he just stared back at her, waiting for her to finish.

"When that time comes, we may have to decide whether or not you'll be returning to the Jedi Order." She paused again, this time she just couldn't bear to tell him what that choice entailed.

"Padmé, what is it? I can sense you're upset. Please, tell me." Padmé looked at her husband again, this time with tears in her eyes.

"If you chose to remain a Jedi, you would have to leave us. If not, they might try and take our children. Oh, Ani! I can't bear the thought of losing any part of this family! I don't think I'd survive it." She had burst into tears, and Anakin pulled her into an embrace.

"I won't let that happen. I could never bear for you to be unhappy." He paused. "I almost lost you once, and I refuse to make a decision that would ever tear this family apart." Anakin knew he should have felt angry by this, but the past week had taught him that his anger would only lead to destruction. "When I meet with the council, I will make feelings very clear, no matter what they think."

Padmé snuggled closer to her husband. No matter what, he would always be her white knight. "I love you, Anakin."

"I love you too, Padmé." They sat on the couch, still embraced. Anakin missed the simple times like these, when it was just the two of them, like it was in the lake country. He sat enjoying the moment. He knew that, soon enough, all of this was going to change. Life wouldn't be simple anymore. He smiled, and realized that he was okay with that. He was ready for the next step.

Several hours later, Anakin and Padmé awoke, never having moved form their original positions on the couch. As much as neither one wanted the moment to end, they knew they still had a lot of work to do. As they parted for separate rooms, they turned to each other, kissed passionately, and then went back to packing.

Master Yoda sat in one of the meditation rooms to concentrate on the situation. After Padmé's reaction earlier, he knew that things with the Skywalker family would be complicated. He hoped he would be able to come up with a peaceful solution. After over three years of war, he didn't want this decision to result in more conflict. He was tired of violence, and anger. It clouded his vision too much. Yoda was so deep in his thoughts that, not only did he not hear the door open, he didn't even sense the presence that had walk in.

"Master Yoda, may I have a moment to speak to you?" It was Master Windu. Yoda sighed, open his eyes, and turned to Mace.

"More to say, about the Skywalker clan, have you?" Yoda knew that Master Windu could be the loose cannon here, but he trusted his friend would make the right decision in the end.

"Master Kenobi was right about one thing. There is a new sense of peace in young Skywalker." He paused. That was the only positive thing he would say about the boy. "I still sense a lot of fear, but not the same type that he had before. I feel that he could potentially be very dangerous. Especially if we're not careful."

"I agree. Rash, our decision should not be." Yoda paused, and then explained to Mace what he had been meditating on minutes ago. He hoped that Master Windu would understand his desire for peace again. "Meditate, we will. Find a clearer answer, we must." The Masters took their positions, then closed their eyes.

As Obi-Wan walked back to his quarters, he thought about the days' events. Even though Anakin had lied to him, he still trusted that his former apprentice would do the right thing, if he was offered the opportunity to do so. He was more worried about Master Windu. He knew that Mace was disappointed, but sensed that he was still angry. He wanted this to work out for Anakin, but knew that Master Windu could make the situation very difficult. He felt a sense of fear, one that he had not felt in 13 years. This could end quite catastrophically. He entered his quarters to find R2-D2 waiting for him, with a message to deliver. When the message played, he was surprised, for it was not Anakin, but Padmé.

"Master Kenobi, I need your help. I know I don't deserve it, but I don't know who else can help us. I can't go into details right now and Anakin doesn't know I'm sending this. If we could meet somewhere tomorrow, I'll go into further detail then." The transmission ended, leaving Obi-Wan baffled. _Why couldn't she talk with Anakin about this?_ He decided that he would speak with her anyways. He gave the response to R2 to meet her at Dex's Diner for lunch the following day.

The next morning, Anakin awoke to find his bed was missing someone. He stretched out with the force to find her. She was with the twins. He could sense her frustration, and something else, but he couldn't quite figure out what it was. She kept her emotions so guarded. He wished she would just open up to him. He left the comfort of his warm bed to go see his family. When he reached them, Padmé was feeding Luke while Leia still slept. He bent down and kissed his wife, then his son's forehead. He walked over to his daughter and picked her up. Her eyes popped open immediately, but she didn't cry. She just stared at him, like she had the day before.

"I think you're going to be a daddy's girl." He smiled at the thought, and she smiled back. His children were less than a week old, but already seemed so advanced. He wondered if he was like that at this age. Padmé went up to Anakin to switch the children, when she froze. Anakin looked at her in confusion, and then put both children down.

"What is it, Padmé? Is something wrong?" Anakin started to worry when she didn't respond for a minute. He shook her lightly. She blinked, and a single tear came running down her cheek. Anakin wiped it away with his human hand. "What is it, love?"

"I heard a voice, and at first I thought you had said something, but then I realized that I heard it inside my head." She paused. "It was Luke."

Anakin was both thrilled and shocked when he heard this. "What did he say?"

"He said he loved me." At that point, Padmé was beaming from ear to ear. Anakin couldn't help but to smile in return. "Our children are very special."

"I know they are. But they're lucky, because they have two parents who love them very much." Anakin was so sure that things would turnout, which is completely opposite of the way he felt just a week ago. He knew why he had changed, and it made him smile even more. "No matter what the council decides tomorrow, we will still be moving back to Naboo to raise our children in a few days. We'll be back in the lake house where we fell in love, and everything is going to be perfect." Padmé saw the absolute certainty in her husband's eyes, and was filled with that same confidence. Maybe she wouldn't need to talk to Master Kenobi anymore, but she still wanted him to be involved in the twins' lives. She would see what Anakin thought of the idea.

"After the Masters left yesterday, I was so worried about what would happen. I contacted Master Kenobi, to ask for his help." Anakin looked at his wife, puzzled by this statement.

"Why are you telling me this now?"

"Because I'm not worried anymore. But we're supposed to have lunch today." She paused, looked up at her husband, and spoke again. "I still want him to be involved in our children's lives, as long as you're okay with that."

Anakin smiled. "Of course I'm okay with that." They kissed, and went back to the days activities.

Padmé had left the apartment to meet Obi-Wan for lunch, so Anakin decided to spend some time with the twins. Before he even walked into the room, he could sense that they were awake, waiting for him. He stooped down to pick up Luke first. He was awed by how much his son looked like him. He smiled, and received one in return. Anakin had doubts that he would be able to raise them properly. He now realized why his wife wanted Obi-Wan's help. He hoped his former Master would be up for the challenge. However, he knew that if anyone could convince Obi-Wan to be involved, Padmé would be the one to do it.

He suddenly heard a voice inside his head, and realized that it was Leia who had said_ Daddy_. He smiled, kissed Luke's forehead, and set him down. When he picked up his daughter, she looked directly in his eyes and smiled. He smiled back. _I love you, Leia._ She smiled wider. _I love you too, Daddy._ He was so stunned by his children. He wondered how his wife's meeting was going.

Padmé stepped out of the speeder and walked into the crowded diner to meet Obi-Wan. She spotted him to the side, in a semi-private booth. She walked over to join him, and a service droid approached as she sat.

"Can I get you some Jawa juice, sweetie?"

"Yes please." The droid rolled away, leaving Padmé and Obi-Wan alone. He stared at her, waiting for her to start. She was the one who had called this meeting. Just as she was about to start up, the droid returned with the drinks.

"Can I get you folks something to eat?"

"No thank you. If we could, we need some time to ourselves. We'll let you know if we need anything." The droid nodded and promptly left. Obi-Wan returned to look at Padmé.

Padmé looked at him with firm resolve in her eyes. "When I sent message last night, I was so worried about losing my family. I didn't know who else to turn to. You've been such a good friend, to both of us."

Obi-Wan looked in her eyes and saw how serious about this she was. He gave in to the pleading in her eyes. "What can I do to help, Padmé?"

"As you know, as does Master Yoda, our children are very force-sensitive. I don't want the council to take my children." She paused. "We need your help convincing the other to let us keep them."

"But with the powers they'll develop, they would need someone to teach them control. Who's going to do that?"

"That's precisely why I asked you for help. I know Ani will do what he can, but we'd still like you to be involved in our children's lives, no matter how things develop."

Obi-Wan never expected this from the senator. He thought she was going to ask for a way to help hide them. He was honored that they wanted him to be a part of their family. "I'd love to be involved, Padmé. But there still lies a problem. When his suspension ends, the council will decide his future as a Jedi."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"If the council allows him to remain a Jedi, they'll demand he cut off all ties with you and your children." He knew that Padmé wouldn't like it, but he had to say it anyway.

"Why can't he serve the Jedi and have a family?" She started to get angry with Obi-Wan.

"The code forbids it-that's why. But you knew this already." He couldn't understand why she was so upset about this. Anakin could always leave the Order and be with his family, but he had a sense that Padmé wanted more for her husband.

"Then maybe it's time that the code changes." She stated matter-of-factly.

Obi-Wan couldn't believe what he just heard. "Change the code? That hasn't changed in a millennia. The other council members will never agree with it. Especially not if Anakin suggests it tomorrow."

"That's why you have to put the idea on the floor. You've seen the way Anakin has changed. He's stopped having nightmares. He's happier than I've ever seen him. I know that it makes him a better man. A better Jedi." _Oh, if Ani could only see me now,_ she thought. She knew she had gotten to Obi-Wan.

"Alright, I concede." It was no wonder she was such a good politician. "I will bring up the idea tomorrow…but no promises." He looked at the beaming smile on her face and realized why Anakin had fallen in love with her.

Padmé returned from her lunch with Obi-Wan and found her husband in the twins' room. He was sitting in a rocking chair, with the children resting on each of his shoulders. He was softly humming a lullaby she didn't recognize to them. The sight made her smile.

"Where did you learn that?"

"It was something my mother taught me. I wish she was alive, Padmé. I wish she could have met them. I know she would have loved them." A single tear came running down his cheek.

"Of course she would've loved them. How could she not?" She walked to the chair and sat on a stool next to her husband and sleeping twins. "My meeting with Obi-Wan went very well today." She paused, hoping the good news would help cheer him up.

"What did he say?" A moment ago his mind was flooded with memories of his mother, but now turned to thoughts of his former master.

"He's going to help us. He was actually quite thrilled when I asked his help." She paused again. She was unsure of how to explain the next part. "He wondered what would happen when your suspension is up. He said the other masters would never allow you to return to the order unless you cut off all ties with us." Anakin looked down at her and she saw a resolve in his eyes that guaranteed that would never happen. "I simply told him that it was time for the Jedi code to change." He was stunned by what she had said. He had the same idea in his head, but never expected that she would feel the same.

"Master Kenobi must have thought the idea ridiculous."

"He did. But yet, he's going to bring up at tomorrow's meeting." She had a smirk on her face, which made him smile.

Anakin was still shocked that he had heard this. He knew his Master was on his side, but never imagined that he would suggest changing the code, not after everything that has happened. "I'm glad you were able to convince him. We're going to need all the help we can get."

"It wasn't all me, Ani. He loves you like a brother." Anakin stood up to put the twins back in their cribs. With the children fast asleep, they walked to the living room to talk more.

"Padmé, I'm worried that I won't be good enough to raise them properly. I'm glad Obi-Wan going to help." He had a sad look in his eyes. Padmé worried about him. He had been so confident earlier. She wondered what could have caused this change. She probed further on the topic.

"Why are you suddenly so doubtful? Last night, this morning…you were so sure about everything. Where did things change?"

He looked down at her, stroking her cheek with his human hand. "I just worry that they'll follow in my footsteps. They're so advanced already, and some new threat could come along…one I can't protect them from." A single tear ran down his cheek, and Padmé kissed it away.

"What's this threat you speak of? From what I hear, the war is starting to come to an end. Soon peace will resume, and we'll be living on Naboo, with our children." She hoped to relay the same confidence in him that he had given her earlier.

"What if I'm the one they need protection from?" He looked away, ashamed by the idea.

"No! That's not going to happen! The Chancellor is dead…you saw his body. He can't poison your mind anymore. Besides, you know what that path leads to. You couldn't consciously make that decision again, not when you know what it would cost you. You're a good person Anakin Skywalker. I love you so much, and I won't let you fall." She could see that she was finally breaking through his defenses.

Anakin looked at his beautiful wife. "You're right, Padmé. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you. I'd hate myself forever if I did something that would take you away from me, no matter how long it was."

"What do you mean?" She was slightly confused.

"If the council doesn't change the code, I'm going to leave the Order. I won't be separated from you, ever again."

Padmé kissed her husband with more passion than either of them had felt in months. He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. There they stayed, expressing their love for one another, for the rest of the day, only leaving to tend to the children.

The next morning, Anakin woke to find his lovely bride curled up to him, her chestnut curls splayed about his chest. Yesterday had been monumental. They hadn't been together in months. As his thoughts wandered to the previous day's activities, the reality of the day slowly sank in. He'd find out if he was getting his lightsaber back.


End file.
